borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Road to Sanctuary
or | level2 = 35 | rewards2 = 15553 XP, $2850 or | level3 = 53 | rewards3 = 21477 XP, $21925 or | previous = Best Minion Ever | next = Plan B | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Story Mission }} The Road to Sanctuary is a story mission in Borderlands 2 given by Claptrap. The mission is performed in Three Horns - Divide and Sanctuary locations. Background :"Sanctuary. The last free city on Pandora. Within its walls, you will find Roland, the leader of the resistance against Handsome Jack. You’’ll also find safety, comfort, and at least a few people whose primary mode of communication isn’t delivered through the barrel of a gun." Walkthrough Objectives *Use Catch-A-Ride *Get Hyperion adapter *Install Hyperion adaper * Get a vehicle *Kills Reiss's attackers: 0/3 *Find Corporal Reiss *Get power core *+ Kill Bloodshots: 0/20 *Contact Lt. Davis *Deliver power core *Remove power core *Install power core * Go to Sanctuary Strategy The mission begins in Three Horns - Divide on board Claptrap's ship. He will offer a long set of specifications for his welcome back party in Sanctuary. Angel will then make contact, stating that Pandora is a dangerous place, and Sanctuary is somewhat less so. Angel encourages the use of a vehicle to reach Sanctuary, although once the nearest Catch-A-Ride station is reached it becomes apparent that it is non-functional because Scooter locked it to prevent the Bloodshots from using them to spawn Bandit Technical's. An adapter must be procured from a nearby Bloodshot camp. With the adapter installed, the Catch-a-Ride proves to have been locked against the possibility of use by bandits. Angel then hacks the system, allowing it to digistruct a Runner, and this is then used to jump across a gap severing the road to Sanctuary. Lt. Davis greets the new arrivals at the gates of Sanctuary, and patches them through to Roland. Roland requests that a power core be obtained that can power the city's shields, and sends the Vault Hunters back down the road to find Cpl. Reiss. After obtaining clues to Reiss's whereabouts, he is discovered under attack by bandits. In his final moments, he tells that one of the Bloodshots has the power core. The next marker indicates the general location of these bandits, and an optional objective to kill 20 of them also appears on the HUD. Entering the area and staying to the left is the safest and quickest way to obtain the power core or clean out the area for loot. After the core is retrieved, Davis will open the Sanctuary gate. The mission is then turned in to him just outside the city. Completion :"The resistance lost a good man today. But I'm sure Reiss woulda been happy to know how quickly you wiped out those Bloodshots." Turn In: Lt. Davis Notes *After the power core is retrieved, the general objective points do not disappear unless the optional objective is completed. The storyline can continue by ignoring these and heading back to the gates of Sanctuary. *The power core normally can be found near the left general objective point carried by a psycho. Shooting at longer range will draw them into melee, away from other enemies. *Enemies under the influence of Thoughtlock do not count toward the "Kill Bloodshots" optional objective when killed. Mission Transcript Video Walkthroughs Road To Sanctuary - Siren Playthrough Part 1 Road To Sanctuary - Siren Playthrough Part 2 The Road to Sanctuary de:Die Straße nach Sanctuary fr:En route vers Sanctuary ru:Дорога в Убежище uk:Дорога до Сховища